


Loving You is Easy

by TwilightSiren



Series: Heart on My Sleeves [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiren/pseuds/TwilightSiren
Summary: Chan thought that he would never find loveHe was so wrongBefore he even knew it, he was falling for the boy who wears his heart on his sleeves
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Heart on My Sleeves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Loving You is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Stays! I'm back with another Stray Kids romance one-shot. It is going to be centered around an underrated ship within this group which is Hyunchan (Hyunjin x Chan). This one is a continuation of my previous one-shot called Wear My Heart On My Sleeves. It isn't necessary to read the first one before reading this one, but it will go a bit more in depth exactly what Hyunjin was going through and why he is acting the way he is now with Chan. So, if you want, go check out that one-shot before and then come back to read this one! While planning this out, I couldn't decide whose perspective I wanted to write this story in, but in the end I decided to do something different so it will be in our lovely Channie's perspective. He is an absolute sweetheart and deserves a billion hugs, but that has nothing to do with this story and I'm just rambling as a hardcore Stay. Anyway, let's get into the story before I continue to fangirl.

Chan doesn't get love. He never has. Sure, he loves his parents and his family, but that isn't the type of love he is confused about. His mind can't wrap around the concept of romantic love. Hugging, kissing, those sorts of things. It's just weird to him. A foreign idea that he just can't process. His mom says that it is cause he is young. That his childish perception of love comes from his inexperience with it. Chan thinks that it is stupid. He's seen love. His parents are happily married. He has friends that have been dating for years. He's been exposed to love. It makes him happy to see others so infatuated with each other. He gets that his mom means that he won't truly understand love until he loves someone himself, but even that seems like a faraway thing. It's something that Chan has never seen as reachable or attainable for himself. That is until he gets closer to the boy who has always been his friend and realizes just how easy it is to fall in love.

———————————

When Chan walks into his studio, he doesn't expect to find Hyunjin there. He didn't expect to find Hyunjin there falling apart. The boy is a mess. His entire body shaking and tears covering every inch of his face. He can barely hold himself up properly. Chan doesn't even think when he goes to wrap his arms around the younger. Hyunjin is his friend. One of his oldest friends. Someone that he cares about deeply. Sweet, kind-hearted, loving Hyunjin. Why is he crying? Who made him this upset? Chan comforts the boy cause that's just the type of person he is. He hates seeing people close to him so broken. He can almost feel their pain as if it's his own. He knows he can't do much, but he's always found that a hug can do wonders. That's why he holds on even as Hyunjin hits him. That's why he tightens his hold as the boy struggles. He does it cause he knows. He knows that Hyunjin needs it. He knows that the boy needs someone right now and he is more than willing to be that person. He murmurs assurances to Hyunjin, who gives him vague answers on what exactly is wrong, but Chan assumes that someone hurt the boy. It upsets him. Who would do such a thing? Hyunjin always takes things to heart. He is very open with his emotions. It's a known fact. It isn't a bad thing, but it leaves him more susceptible to pain. Pain that clearly has been bottled up for way too long. The two remain like this for hours until Hyunjin just can't physically cry anymore. He lays limply in Chan's arms, his entire body numb and too exhausted to even move. His eyes are red-rimmed and his face blotchy. His head is pressed against Chan's chest and he sniffles every so often, his nose stuffed from all the crying. Chan runs a gentle hand through his friend's hair, glad that he has calmed down. Hyunjin stiffens a bit at the action, but is too tired to say anything about it. "Do you want to talk about it?" Chan asks.

"No," Hyunjin murmurs.

"Are you sure?" Chan questions tentatively.

"Yeah," Hyunjin says, "Just imagine it didn't happen..."

Chan frowns, "I can't do that, Jinnie."

"Don't call me that," Hyunjin states.

"What? Why?" Chan questions in a confused tone, "I've always called you that."

"Not anymore," Hyunjin mumbles, sitting up and pushing his friend's hand away. He pushes himself to his feet with the little energy he has left and steps towards the door. "Hyunjin!" Chan calls, "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter," Hyunjin answers with his head tilted down.

"Of course, it matters!" Chan exclaims, "You're not in a good place right now, Hyunjin. You shouldn't be alone. I'm worried about you. Please just stay here."

"You shouldn't worry about me," Hyunjin states, "I'm not worth it."

Chan's expression softens and he looks at his friend with concern, "Hyunjin...you know I care about you, right?" Hyunjin's eyes widen a bit and he shuffles a bit. He shakes his head and speaks in a shaky tone, "D-don't say that. I may get the wrong idea..."

"Huh?" Chan says, his eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Hyunjin states before opening the door and bolting out. Chan sighs and shakes his head, considering going after his friend. He thinks better of it and decides to let him be for a bit instead of pressuring him to tell him more. He still doesn't know exactly what is up with Hyunjin, but he is sure it isn't something good. Hyunjin is a strong person and he wouldn't just crack randomly. Whatever it was, must have been really severe. Chan can't help but worry for his friend. He wishes he could do more. He doesn't want to see Hyunjin look that broken ever again. He had promised the boy that he would keep him safe. He plans on making good on that and looking out for Hyunjin.

———————————

Chan made true with his promise and kept an eye out for Hyunjin. He would glance over at him when the boy wasn't looking just to check up on him. He would gravitate towards his side whenever he appeared a tad bit upset. When he said that he would be there, he meant it. He doesn't know if Hyunjin notices the way he is acting or not, but he hopes that his little actions can offer his friend some comfort. He tries to be discreet about it so as to not let their other friends know, but once and a while he gets caught staring at Hyunjin by Jisung or Felix. He would always come up with some lame excuse, but it did the trick. They usually drop it after that even if they tease their hyung for possibly having a crush on their fellow friend, but that's beside the point. Due to Chan constantly tuning in to the Hyunjin channel, he was able to pick up on some things about him that he didn't notice before. Specifically, the thing that had led Hyunjin to his sudden breakdown. At first, he thought he was just imagining things, but he noticed it again during another get together. It would be whenever the entire group would hang out. Jisung and his new boyfriend Minho, Felix and his neighbor Changbin, and Jeongin with his new favorite hyung Seungmin. Hyunjin would watch each of the duos for a second before turning away. There would be a frown on his face and he would blink rapidly in an attempt to hide his watering eyes. But, Chan saw. Chan always saw. The emotions bubbling up in the boy that he tried to force down. The stiffness in his shoulders when Minho would touch Jisung's face or hands. The way his jaw would lock when Changbin turns to butter at Felix's laughter. The tilting down of his head when Seungmin would praise Jeongin as the younger blushed. The way Hyunjin would become downcast and turn into a shell of himself every time they spent time as a group. The look in his eyes that said I want to get out of here. Chan doesn't know the specifics, but whatever is messing with Hyunjin is because of their friend group. And from the looks of it, it has something to do with the rather apparent couples that have bloomed. The older wishes he could do something for Hyunjin, but he doesn't even know for sure if his assumption is correct. He doesn't want to confront the boy and make him even more uncomfortable or even upset him. He just wants to bring that light back in Hyunjin's eyes. He just isn't sure if his approach is helping or not. "Stop it!" Jisung shrieks as Minho starts to chase him around the front of the school. It is the end of the day and the group are heading out to go get a snack. The others chuckle as they watch the couple run around. "Got you!" Minho exclaims as he wraps his arms around Jisung's waist and starts to place kisses along his neck. Jisung squirms a bit and pouts before leaning into Minho's hold and sighing contently. Changbin shakes his head at their antics, "Come on, lovebirds!!!" The two quickly break apart, but link hands with one another as they join back up with the group. Hyunjin watches them with a forlorn look in his eyes and he takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. Chan frowns and makes his way over to Hyunjin, knowing that he may need some support right now. "You're one to talk," Minho says with a cheeky smirk on his face, "When are you going to stop making heart eyes at Felix and ask him out already!!!" Changbin and Felix both glance at each other, their faces turning pink. "Uh...well..." Changbin stutters, not knowing what to say.

"We're dating!" Felix blurts. The group all freezes and looks at the two, who shyly look at the floor. Changbin slides a tentative arm around Felix's waist and the freckled boy leans into his significant other's touch. "Well, it's about time!" Seungmin exclaims, breaking the silence. Jisung and Minho nod in agreement before cheering and saying their congratulations to the new couple. Hyunjin purses his lips together and murmurs under his breath, "I'm happy for you...." Chan can't help, but stare at his friend. He can only imagine what the boy is going through. "We can go on double dates now, Sungie!" Felix beams.

Jisung nods and smiles, "That would be so cool! Right?"

"Yeah," Minho says, "Maybe, even triple dates." He eyes the youngest two of their group, who have started to distance themselves a bit. They walk side by side, chatting about who knows what. "No way," Felix states, "Jeongin and Seungmin! I had no idea."

"Yup," Minho says, "I have an eye for these things." The two couples continue to chat with one another as they make their way onto the main side walk. Hyunjin has stopped walking a while ago and Chan remains nearby him. He glances up tentatively at the younger, whose face is solemn. "You don't," Hyunjin whispers, "You would've noticed how I felt if you did..." His hands clench into tight fists and he lets out a shaky breath. Chan stares down at Hyunjin's hands and, without even thinking, reaches to take a hold of it. He unravels Hyunjin's fist and slots their fingers together. He gently squeezes in an attempt to offer the other some comfort. Hyunjin's eyes widen and he looks over at Chan with a mixture of surprise and fear. He looks down at the intertwined hands for a second before quickly yanking his hand away. "I-I...what are you doing?" Hyunjin stutters.

"Trying to help," Chan answers calmly.

Hyunjin shakes his head, "You didn't hear me...did you?"

"I did, but it doesn't matter," Chan says, "I already know what's wrong."

"You don't," Hyunjin states.

"I have an idea," Chan says, "I see the way you act, Hyunjin..." The younger's head slowly lowers to the ground as embarrassment floods his body. "Why did you have to keep worrying about me?" Hyunjin questions, "I told you to just forget it ever happened."

Chan sighs, "And I told you that I couldn't do that. I can't just imagine what happened didn't. You're someone important to me, Hyunjin. I don't want to see you upset." Hyunjin stiffens and he meets Chan's eyes. The older looks back at him and flashes him a small smile. "Don't say that. I told you not to say things that could get me confused. I'm not important," Hyunjin mutters, "Not to you. Not in that way." With that said, the boy starts running after the group, leaving Chan to watch helplessly as Hyunjin figure becomes smaller and smaller.

———————————

Chan didn't give up even if Hyunjin kept trying to push him away. He hates seeing his friend this broken up. Hyunjin is one of the most charming, gentle people he knows. He is an all-around good person and everyone knows that. He deserves the world and right now he isn't getting it. Chan wants to give it to him. He wants to bring back that sweet smile and the sparkle in Hyunjin's eyes. That's how he ended up spending more and more time with Hwang Hyunjin. Just the two of them. One on one. He would seek Hyunjin out to go get a bite to eat or visit an arcade. He thought that the best way to show how important the boy was to him was by spending the most time with him. "Hyunjin!" Chan calls out from where he stands in the shade of a large tree in the middle of the school's courtyard. The boy in question is walking towards the exit of the school when his hyung calls out to him. He looks to his left as the older jogs over to him with a smile on his face. "Are you busy?" Chan asks.

Hyunjin shakes his head, "I was just going to head home..."

"Do you want to hang out with me?" Chan questions.

"A-again?" Hyunjin stutters, not expecting for the older to want to spend more time with him.

"Yeah, if you want," Chan says with a grin.

Hyunjin glances down at his feet and tightens his grip around the strap of his bag, "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Chan asks in a confused tone.

"Why do you keep asking me to hang out with you?" Hyunjin asks.

"Cause, I like spending time with you," Chan answers, "I have fun whenever we do stuff together." Hyunjin slowly looks up at the older, his eyes softening a bit showing that he is touched by the older's kind words. This comforts Chan, who smiles and looks back with a sincere expression. The two fall silent after that, just staring at one another in front of the school. It isn't until the sound of a car's engine purring nearby do they snap out of it. Hyunjin eyes become cloudy suddenly and his lips turn into a frown, "Are you just playing with me?"

"What? No," Chan states, "Why would I ever do that?"

"I just don't want to be hurt again," Hyunjin murmurs.

"I would never hurt you," Chan says firmly, "I would never forgive myself if I did."

Hyunjin lets out an emotionless chuckle, "I want that to be the truth...I really do..."

"Hyunjin, we've been friends for such a long time, it isn't weird for us to hang out," Chan says. Hyunjin flinches at his words and presses his lips together. He shuffles uncomfortably and Chan feels guilt building up in his chest. He said something wrong. He messed up. "I'm so stupid," Hyunjin huffs, "I'm just letting myself be lead on..."

"Hyunjin..." Chan says, feeling bad for upsetting him. The younger shakes his head and starts to walk away, but is stopped by a hand latching onto his wrist. He is pulled back so that he stands right in front of Chan, whose eyes are filled with apology and pleading. "Let me make it up to you," Chan says, "I'll buy you an Americano..."

"I don't know," Hyunjin whispers.

"Did you have fun last time?" Chan asks. Hyunjin hesitates for a second before slowly nodding his head. Chan beams, "You'll enjoy yourself just as much today too. I promise. Please come with me, Hyunjinnie..." Hyunjin lets out a quiet breath and doesn't answer right away, considering whether or not to go. Chan waits for his answer, hope blowing up like a bubble within his chest. "Okay," Hyunjin says. That one word shoots joy through Chan as he releases Hyunjin's wrist and grabs at his hand instead. He presses a kiss to the hand, much to Hyunjin's surprise, and drags the boy down the sidewalk. "Come on," Chan says, "Let's have the time of our lives. It's a Channie and Hyunjinnie day after all." Chan began these little rendezvous with Hyunjin as a way to brighten up the younger's days, but he found himself enjoying them. He likes spending time with Hyunjin. He could be hanging out with him for hours and it would still not seem like enough time. He would be sitting there doing nothing and start planning their next outing. He would daydream about Hyunjin and him visiting the beach or going biking alongside the riverside. Those moments with Hyunjin became the ones that he treasures the most. He doesn't know why. He's spent time with the younger alone before, but it's different now. It's exhilarating. Euphoric. Those days. The ones he spends with the kind boy that wears his heart on his sleeves. They are his everything.

———————————

Chan began to notice more about Hyunjin as they spent time together. It's things that he didn't even realize at first, but now he can't believe he didn't pay any attention to them before. It's Hyunjin's reactions to things. It's the way he looks when he is happy. It's the way he walks or eats or does anything. It's the little things about Hyunjin. It's those things that no one else notices or appreciates, but Chan does. He really does. He likes those things. He likes the way Hyunjin coos at puppies they walk by. He likes the way Hyunjin whines when he accidentally spills coffee on his clothes. He likes his laugh and how his eyes crinkle as his giggles float into the air. He likes the way Hyunjin asks him to take a picture for him. He likes the poses Hyunjin makes and the way he gets all embarrassed even though he looks great in every single photo. He likes how kind hearted he is, always helping out when there's a mother who is juggling food and sobbing kids. He likes how respectful and friendly he is, greeting people with a wide smile and a bow even if they're strangers. He likes his over dramatic side when he takes a bite of food and burns his tongue. He likes how free and at peace he looks at times. He likes his determination. Chan likes that he is set on proving himself regardless of his looks. He likes the parts of Hyunjin that the boy himself doesn't like at all. "You know I like that you're so open with your emotions," Chan comments. The two are walking side by side heading towards a shop that Hyunjin wants to stop by. "What do you mean?" Hyunjin questions, confused.

"You know...how easily you care for others and stuff," Chan says, "It's nice."

Hyunjin blinks a couple of times in surprise, "You think the fact that I wear my heart on my sleeves is a good thing?"

"Yeah," Chan states, "I do."

"Why?" Hyunjin asks."

Chan shrugs, "It's admirable I guess."

"Admirable?" Hyunjin questions, "It really isn't. It's caused me trouble and pain. It isn't something to be seen in that way."

"I think it is," Chan says, "People find it easier to hate than to love. The fact that you can do something like that is actually really nice. It's a breath of fresh air to be honest. It's kinda relieving to know there are people so loving in the world. God knows we need more of it." Hyunjin stares at Chan in disbelief, not knowing what to say or think. A light pink blush slowly creeps onto his cheeks and he shakes his head. Bits of his hair fall into his eyes and he flashes his hyung a smile. "Only you could make something like that sound so pretty," Hyunjin says.

Chan chuckles at his words, "I don't know about that..."

"It's true," Hyunjin says, "You are a songwriter after all. You're supposed to have a way with words."

"I'm just an okay songwriter," Chan says.

Hyunjin scoffs, "Lies! You're great! I love all your songs."

"Well, thank you, Jinnie," Chan says.

"You're welcome," Hyunjin beams, flashing his pearly whites at the older. He does a little twirl before skipping forward, calling out to Chan to hurry up before the store closes. Chan stares at the boy in awe at the way the sun hits Hyunjin and makes him look ethereal. His breath catches in his throat and his entire world slows. It is then that it dawns on Chan what he is feeling. The rush of joy he feels whenever Hyunjin would look at him. The way his heart would skip a beat when Hyunjin brushed against him. The way his days began with wondering what the younger is doing and end with gushing over Hyunjin's actions earlier that day. The way Hyunjin makes him happy. The way Hyunjin makes him experience love. The way Hyunjin draws him in and makes him fall so in love. Chan always thought love would be hard for him. He was wrong. So wrong. Hyunjin is the type of person that can make you fall in love within seconds. And that's exactly what he did to Chan.

———————————

Chan paces back and forth in his studio, anxiously waiting for his crush to arrive. He's been mulling over it for days. Whether or not to confess. He's never done this sort of thing before and he doesn't even have a single idea how to do it. He spoke to his mom about it and she told him it's best to get it off his chest. She said not to make it a big deal and just tell Hyunjin straight up. That's what Chan is going to do, but he's sort of regretting it already. It's not cause he is second guessing his feelings for Hyunjin. No. It's definitely not that. It's his nerves. The butterflies bouncing in his stomach. The feeling of needing to puke. His heart racing in his chest and his palms a little sweaty. He wants this to go well. He really, really does. He cares about Hyunjin and he can only hope that the younger feels the same way about him. Just then, the door to his studio cracks open and the face of the boy he fell in love with peeks inside. "Channie hyung?" Hyunjin questions. Chan takes a deep breath and wipes his hands against his pants. He clears his throat before calling Hyunjin to come in. The younger enters the studio garbed in an oversized sweater with a large scoop neck that exposes his upper chest and shows off his neck. Chan can't help, but stare at him for a second, falling in love with the boy all over again. "Um...what did you want to tell me?" Hyunjin asks, shuffling a bit. Chan blinks and snaps out of his stupor, remembering that he had something to do. "Oh, um, well..." Chan says, a bit nervous, "You see...I...I like you. I like you a lot. More than just as a friend. And I was wondering if you would want to be my boyfriend..." The studio falls silent after that as Hyunjin stares at the older in shock. Anxiety begins to build up in Chan as Hyunjin doesn't answer him. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea. "No..." Hyunjin murmurs.

"No?" Chan questions, a tad bit crestfallen.

"What? No, not no," Hyunjin says, his words jumbling together, "But, not yes...but not...wait...what?" Chan raises an eyebrow with a confused expression on his face, not sure what Hyunjin even just said. He isn't sure if he just got turned down or not. Hyunjin takes a deep breath before speaking again, "Did...did you just ask me out?"

"Um, yeah, I did," Chan says. Hyunjin lets out a breath of disbelief and shakes his head. His eyes flit around the room and he begins to pace back and forth, almost like he can't believe or process what is happening. "So..." Chan says.

"Give me a minute. Please..." Hyunjin says, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this...I didn't expect it...I...I thought you were going to tell me you had a boyfriend or something."

"What? Why would I do that?" Chan questions, "I like you."

"Well, I didn't know that!" Hyunjin exclaims, "I thought this situation was going to be just like all the others. I would get the wrong idea and in the end I would be heartbroken and bawling my eyes out cause I love you but you don't love me."

"You love me?" Chan asks.

"Of course, I do!" Hyunjin says, "How could I not? You've been so kind to me and so sweet. You've looked out for me even when I pushed you away. You would take me out and treat me like a prince. You made my insecurities disappear. When I was around you...I felt happier than I ever had for a while now. I just didn't know if this was another situation I was making up in my head or not. I had hope that it wasn't...you were different from the others. Really different. You would go out of your way to come to me and I thought maybe...just maybe..."

"Hyunjinnie..." Chan says with love burning in his eyes. Hyunjin looks up at him and he melts. He rushes forward and buries his face into his chest. He lets out a shaky breath and sniffles a bit, "I'm not crying...I'm just really happy." Chan smiles and wraps his arms around the younger, running a hand through his hair. "I know," Chan says, "I guess that means you are going to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, silly hyung," Hyunjin says, "You stuck with me now."

"Am I now?" Chan says, "Well, this is a two way street you know. You're going to have to put up with me."

"I don't mind," Hyunjin hums.

"Neither do I," Chan says, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head.

"Hyung," Hyunjin murmurs against his chest.

"Yeah," Chan says.

"For the first time ever, I'm really glad that I love so easily..." Hyunjin says. He tilts his head up to look at Chan, who glances back at him with a smile on his face. "I love you," Chan whispers, his heart warming in his chest as he brings his hands to touch Hyunjin's cheeks. "I love you too," Hyunjin says, a wide content smile on his face and his eyes shining with joy and fondness. Chan smiles as he brings their faces close and presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! It's such a sweet little ending compared to the other one-shot. For those of you who are coming here after reading my first one-shot, thank you for reading this one as well and I hope that you found this conclusion much less heartbreaking. Hyunchan is an underrated ship that I truly love and I hope that I did it justice. I really did enjoy this little world I created with these one-shots and I don't know if I'm going to make anything else from it, but if you're interested in finding out more about the boys in this world, let me know in the comments. While you're at it, please leave kudos and check out my SKZ story Collision Course on Wattpad.


End file.
